Generally, for management purposes, electronic devices sold on the market, such as computers, home appliances and consumer electronic products, are designated a unique device identification (device ID) before they leave the factory. The device ID will be stored in the firmware of the device. In addition, the device ID and other information of each device leaving the factory will be recorded in the device database to record, query and track such device. The device ID and other information stored in the device database may be used to determine whether the device is lawfully acquired. Services such as maintenance, warranty and/or update may be provided to the devices lawfully purchased. Moreover, such service may be provided through the Internet if a server verifies, through the device ID stored in the device database, that the device is lawfully acquired.
FIG. 1A illustrates an exemplary prior art reference of a device ID management system. The first network device 100 comprises a first storage module 110, and the second network device 200 comprises a second storage module 210. The first storage module 110 stores a first device ID 111 and a first device information 112, and the second storage module 210 stores a second device ID 211 and a second device information 212. The first network device 100 and the second network device 200 may communicate with a server 300 through the Internet, and the server 300 may access the device database 400. In addition, as illustrated by the device database log data 410, the first device ID 111, the first device information 112, the second device ID 211 and the second device information 212 are stored in the device database 400 before the first network device 100 and the second network device 200 leave the factory. In the prior art reference, the first network device 100 and the second network device 200 may transmit the first device ID 111 and the second device ID 211 to the server 300 respectively. In addition, the first network device 100 and the second network device 200 may request the server 300 to provide service, such as maintenance or update, through the Internet. The server may look up the first network device 100 and the second network device 200 in the device database 400 according to the first device ID 111 and the second device ID 211, and determine whether the first network device 100 and the second network device 200 have authorization based on the device database log data 410. If the first network device 100 and/or the second network device 200 possess authorization, the sever 300 may provide services to the first network device 100 and/or the second network device 200 through the Internet. Alternatively, the first network device 100 and the second network device 200 may transmit the first device ID 111, the first device information 112 and the second device ID 211, the second device information 212 to the server 300 respectively, and request the server 300 to update the device information. Accordingly, the server 300 may look up the first network device 100 and the second network device 200 in the device database 400 based on the first device ID 111 and the second device ID 211. Moreover, the server 300 may update the device database log data 410 according to the first device information 112 and the second device information 212 received.
However, device ID management system disclosed in the prior art reference may require the aforementioned device ID and the device information be stored in the device database before the network device leaves the factory. As a result, the log data in the device database may not be updated dynamically and device management becomes complicated and inflexible. For example, when the network device leaves the factory but remains unsold or unactivated, device management may not be necessary, and thus building a device database to maintain the device information may not be necessary. In addition, when a network device is reset by a user, the corresponding device ID of such network device may need to be retrieved from the device database and the corresponding device information may need to be updated. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device ID management method and system to more conveniently and securely manage the device ID of the network devices. Such management method and system may also be implemented when a network device is reset.